1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination garment used both as jacket and bag. It more particularly relates to a garment which is used as a casual winter jacket or the like, or as a carrying bag or knapsack with both sleeve portions and a head portion received in a trunk portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto a number of outerwears with sleeves were already proposed for utilizing the outerwear as a carrying bag in which small-sized goods are contained. However, it is recognized as drawbacks with the conventional outerwears that small-sized goods often fall down through the sleeves and that they have an unpleasant appearance because of the fact that the sleeves are visible from the outside.